The Adventures of Kitty
by Jellofied
Summary: Hi! My name's Kitty, and I'm a cat. I usually live on the streets, but some boy with reeeaaaallllly long black hair and another boy with yellow hair took my to this boy with blue hair's house. This is gonna be fun... shonen ai references in some chapters


A/N: Okay, this was a completely random thought, inspired by all those stories where Rei has a cat. It'll get better; this is just the prologue. However, it will **all** be in Kitty's POV after this…yup.

**The Adventures of Kitty**

Prologue

Kitty (a cat, of course) was walking down an alleyway. She was quite bored actually. She hadn't found a single mouse at all that day nor had she gotten any notice at the park. She hated it when she got ignored. Kitty just kitty-sighed thought and laid down. She began to clean her short, black fur. Her being a mostly black cat, she loved Halloween. She scared people really badly as long as she rolled in the dirt or something to cover up the star-shaped patch of white on her chest. This is June, not October however, so she had no fun.

Maybe she should go terrorize some people. Kitty saw an obnoxious boy on the street. Maybe she could get some fun from going to his house. Maybe someone there liked cats. Then again, he could have no friends (which she thought was possible), and he was a dog-person. She kitty-shrugged. There was only one way to find out.

Kitty began looking for the obnoxious, blue-haired, loud-mouthed, human boy all over the city. He was, of course, at the last place she checked: the park. He was using one of those spinning-things that a lot of people were fascinated with. She poked one with her paw once. It bit her. Anyway, she started to approach the boy. There were a couple more around. One had yellow hair and looked like he had sugar. He was a dog-person; she could tell. Another had long, black hair that looked like a tail. She figured he'd like cats since he kinda looked like one if she squinted hard enough. Then there was one that was taller than the rest with two different colors in his hair; a grayish blue, and a dark blue. Kitty didn't think he'd like her. He looked mean. There was a girl there too. She had brown hair and looked nice enough. She looked like she'd take a look at Kitty and squeal. The last one sat at a picnic table away from everyone else. He had brown hair, and Kitty thought he was the shortest. He looked like the kind that would be allergic to cats.

It looked like a good enough group to her.

Kitty laid down and waited for them to stop. Meanie kept on yelling at Blue. Sugar laughed and pat Blue on the shoulder when Meanie was done. Girlie was yelling back at Meanie in defense of Blue. Brown was trying to get them all go back to their spinning-things. Cat-kid just stood off to the side and looked at them with a weird expression on his face. This group was pretty entertaining. Kitty stretched out and got up. She noticed one of the things had stopped spinning and decided to investigate. Hey, she is a cat, and cats are curious. She went over to a gray one and began batting it around. It had a little picture of a tiger. Kitty liked this one. She was related to a tiger. He was her father's cousin's niece's brother's second cousin's aunt's grandmother's uncle. She was proud that she could say she could tell how a tiger was related to her.

Cat-kid noticed that she had begun to play with his toy and crouched down beside her. He watched her for a while, and Kitty didn't notice because she has a very short attention span whenever she got a hold of a toy she liked. It was especially bad with catnip. Cat-kid pulled out a piece of string and dangled it in front of Kitty's nose. She stopped and sat still. She then lashed out at the string and started playing with it. This kept her occupied so that Cat-kid could get his spinning-thing back. 

Cat-kid walked over to Blue, Meanie, Yellow, Brown, and Girlie. Cat-kid pointed over at Kitty, and Girlie nodded vigorously. Kitty saw this out of the corner of her eye and began wondering what Cat-kid had said. Yellow came over and started petting her. He smelled like dog. He probably had a dog. Oh, well, he was petting Kitty, and as long as Kitty gets pampered, Kitty doesn't care. She started rubbing up against him and noticed that the others had started coming forward too. Yellow picked her up and said something to Blue. Blue said something back. Hey, Kitty _is_ a street cat, so she can't understand human. Yellow and the rest start walking. After a while they end up at a…uh…dojo…? Yes, that's what it was! A dojo! That must have been what they were talking about. Cat-kid and Yellow had asked if they could take her to Blue's house. At least, Kitty thinks this is Blue's house. He just got a tackle-hug from an old man that came out of the dojo, so she assumes this is Blue's house.

Ooh! Tree! She jumped out of Yellow's arms and ran up the tree that was in the yard. Kitty could hear laughing so they weren't angry at her. She found herself a nice little place where she could into the kitchen.

Oh, she was going to have so much fun here.


End file.
